Children of Hades
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella, Rose, Harry and Artemis are children of Hades and Persephone. What will their families say when they find out? Bella has been left by the Cullen's. Rose is on the run. Harry is just trying to have a normal life and Artemis is dodging questions. Crossover: Percy Jackson, Twilight, Vampire Academy, Harry Potter


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to my Pop Smart. Who died 15 years ago this month. And I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I love you Pop this one is for you**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella, Rose, Harry and Artemis are children of Hades and Persephone. What will their families say when they find out? Bella has been left by the Cullen's. Rose is on the run. Harry is just trying to have a normal life and Artemis is dodging questions.

* * *

Crossover: Percy Jackson, Twilight, Vampire Academy, Harry Potter

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

 **Bella's POV**

How dare that pansy leave me! My powers let lose a bit. Sending animals in the woods running. I am Isabella daughter of Hades and Persephone. I am the Queen and Goddess of Elysium. Princess of the Underworld. How dare that pansy leave me! I will make sure he doesn't get into Elysium maybe the fields of punishment.

I decide it is time to leave Forks behind. I will send someone to keep an eye on the Cullen's. The only Cullen's I like or even love is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Jasper's midget wife annoys the hell out of me. I am going to have a look in their file.

I walk back to Charlie's house who was the son of Ares.

"Bella are you alright?" Charlie asks

"The pansy dumped me in the woods. I have decided to return home. You look after yourself Charlie. Call me if you need me", I say to Charlie

"Make sure your father and mother know I tried to keep you away from those Cullen's", Charlie says

I laugh, "Don't worry I will see he doesn't punish you"

"Say hello to your siblings", Charlie says

That was when there was a knock at the door. I feel a demigod presence. I open it to find Angela.

"Your leaving Bella?" Angela asks

"Yes. Time to head back to my duties daughter of Athena", I say

"Will I see you again?" Angela asks

"Hopefully. Don't know. Might take a break from the mortal world. I better get going. Bye Angela, Bye Charlie. Iris message me if the Cullen's come back", I say

"We will", Angela says hugging me

"See you all later", I say moving into the shadows and down to the Underworld

I move down to the entrance of the Underworld.

"Come no further", a guard says

I growl, "I am Isabella, Princess of the Underworld, Queen and Goddess of Elysium"

The guards bow to me.

"You Highness welcome back. Your father is in his throne room", the guard says

I nod and move into the palace of my father and mother. The hellhounds bound towards me. I snap at them in Greek and tell them to stop. I go into the throne room to see my Dad on his throne with Mum beside him.

"Dad, Mum", I say

"Isabella you have come back", Mum says

"Welcome home my darling daughter", Dad says

"Thanks Daddy", I say kissing his cheek

"We missed your 19th birthday. We have gifts to give you", Dad says

Dad gives me a new sword it was double bladed. It was perfectly balanced for me.

"Thanks Daddy I love it", I say

"One more present", Dad says and whistles

A Cerberus comes bounding in.

"Name is Athanasius", Mum says

I scratch Athanasius's head.

"My princess", the first head says

"Will you look after us?" the second head asks

"Of course she will", the third head says

"I will look after you. Dad I have things to do. I need to check a few files", I say

"Who has done wrong now?" Dad asks

"Just a pansy and a midget vampire who are both driven me insane. The pansy just dumped me in the woods", I say

"I will kill him", Dad growls

"Leave it to me Dad. He won't be getting in to Elysium. He better chose the fields. Not that Rose will be happy once she hears", I say

"Or Artemis, Nico and Harry", Mum says

I was Queen and Goddess of Elysium. I was immortal 19, Rose the Queen and Goddess of the Fields of Asphodel, and she was immortal 18. Artemis was King and God of the Fields of Punishment, he was immortal and 16 but wouldn't stop aging till he got to 17 or 18. Harry was the King and God of the Isles of the Blest, he was 17 and immortal. Nico didn't have a place to rule. He preferred it this way. He was 15. Dad was still the High King of the Underworld. We were only jut under him.

"I know. Too bad for them we are all on the judging panel. Now Mum, Dad if you excuse me I need to look up the Cullen's files", I say

"Good luck not that you need it", Mum says

"No I won't I just want to see what I am dealing with when they finally come to death", I say

"Good idea", Dad says

"I am going to Elysium now. See you later", I say

They say goodbye and I shadow travel to Elysium where my palace is. It was time to look up some records…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Sorry this was so short next will be longer and we get a look into the Cullen files. Anyone want to guess what is in each one?**


End file.
